Twilight Angel
by twilightcloud18
Summary: AU what if Hinata and Neji had a Aunt who had a child with a Uchiha and he hade a angel of light and darkness sealed in him.On hold due 2 writers block
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight Angel_

Type: Alternate Universe

Pairings: Yin Yang & Tenten (Main), Naruto & Hinata, and Shikamaru & Temari.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Yin Yang & his family is mine though, his appearance isn't

"**Speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 1: Arrival

It is a sunny afternoon before dusk at the village hidden in the leaves, at the far Northern gate the ANBU guards hear a sound of someone collapsing.

Upon further inspection of the noise the ANBU discovered a young boy wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather vest, black baggy pants with TWO kunai pouches on his left and right leg, and black ninja sandals.

Upon closer inspection they discovered two distinguishing features he had black spicky hair with one bang (think of Mystic Gohan on DBZ), and his eyes were brown with a very light purple outlining.

"**Summon our leader."** ANBU one ordered ANBU two.

With in a matter of seconds the ANBU captain was on the seen examining the boy. He discovered that the boys wounds were already healed he was just out of chakra. Seeing as he had no headband he decided to take him to the 3rd Hokage.

Dew to the teleportation jutsu the ANBU captain had arrived in the Hokages office with the young boy in a split second, he put the boy on the couch in the Hokages office. It was then that the ANBU captain explained how the guard at the gate discovered the young boy.

"**And that's what happened Lord Hokage."** The 3rd began to rub his beard thinking _"Of all days for me to have a surprise, we barely got the forbidden scroll back from Naruto last night." _He thought as he rubbed his temples.

Before the Hokage and the ANBU caption could continue the conversation they both went wide eyed when the sensed a shuriken heading for both of there heads, as if to have the speed of lightning the ANBU captain spun around unsheathing his sword and slashed both shuriken into the right and left walls of the Hokages office.

It was then that they noticed a young now conscience boy smirking. **"My parents were right leaf shinobis are a force to be reckoned with." **He then stood up straight he then went to sit at the seat across from the Hokages desk and began to explain. **"Oh sorry allow me to introduce myself I'm Yin Yang…" **

As he explained himself a konoichi with her hair in two buns was staring at the night sky in her room. _"Finally tomorrow I become a full fledged ninja."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by an order at her door. **"Tenten time for bed."** Her mother said. **"Ok mom."** She was about to go to bed when she noticed a shooting star, she then clapped her hands together a thought. _"Please let something exciting happen tomorrow." _With the wish asked she tucked herself in and went to bed.

The next morning she heard her parents yell in stereo **"Breakfast."** Tenten got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes got dressed and looked in the mirror. _"I can't shake the feeling that something special is going to happen today."_ She thought, completely forgetting her wish last night she headed down stairs to eat and then went to school.

END Chapter 1

Review please

Also if I spelled anything wrong please e-mail me the corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight Angel**_

Pairings: Yin Yang & Tenten (Main), Naruto & Hinata, and Shikamaru & Temari.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I don't own Street Fighter fighting styles or attacks either. Yin Yang & his family are mine though.

"**Speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 2: Showing off

As Teneten entered the class and saw that nothing had changed she took her usual seat and still couldn't help but think that something was still going to happen, something good.

Right when she thought that Iruka interrupted the class. **"Class before we take the final tests we have a new student." **He said as he waved for the student to enter, the boy was wearing a black leather vest with a yin yang symbol on the back with a white t-shirt under it, he also had on black baggy pants with black ninja sandals to finish it up. He then turned and faced the class as his first words sent chills down the boys spines and maid the girls sigh. **"My name is Yin Yang it's a pleasure."** Right after he said that he opened his eyes revealing that his brown eyes also had a light purple outline. As if almost to be timed every girl in the class except Hinata squealed with joy.

"**Considering that we're out of seats why don't you sit in that chair." ** Iruka said pointing out a wooden chair on the side. "**Ok" **Yin Yang responded, when Iruka looked back at the class he got a death glare from every konoichi in class save Hinata, giving of a scared laugh he continued with the rule for the test.

"**Yin Yang since you're new maybe you might want to wait until next year to become a Shinobi." **Iruka pointed out, while Yin Yang just shrugged and said **"No, I'm Ok." **Irukas sweat dropped along with all the class, as he said **"Well if you say so."** But you wont get a handicap. Yin yang smirked and nodded.

"**Alright everyone must create Two perfect clones before the can officially pass." **Naruto smirked at the fact that he didn't say NOT shadow clones. Everyone got through the test quick and finally it was the newbie's turn. **"Alright Yin Yang you ready." **Iruka asked, as Yin Yang replied with a simple **"Yep" **as Yin Yang took center stage he blushed and said **"I really hate being the center of attention." **He then smacked his knuckles together than yelled the hand signs as he did them. **"TWILIGHT,SHADOW, TWILIGHT, LIGHT." **thentwo clones appeared and Yin Yang asked Iruka **"Iruka sensai please destroy one."** With a puzzled look Iruka destroyed the one on the right, when he did it made a POOF sound but unlike Narutos this clone made a smoke screen. While almost coughing to death Iruka opened a window and when the smoke cleared he asked **"WHAT WAS THAT." **He yelled and YinYang smirked and said that was my smoke clone, destroy it and its like slashing a smoke bomb. Everyone stared at him and he just rubbed the back of his head and blushed. He then asked** "Anybody want to…" **before he could finish Sasuke threw a kunai and destroyed the final clone and a flash of light engulfed the class and everyone was temporarily blind, except Yin Yang. Before anyone could ask he explaioned **"That was my flash clone, destroy it and it's like slashing a flash bomb." **When everyone's vision returned all the girls eyes turned to hearts and all the guys gave Yin Yang a death stare, he just rubbed his head and bowed apologetically to the class and than to Iruka before saying. **"Sorry for showing off." **

"**Impressive" **Iruka said steel rubbing his eyes and he handed Yin Yang the last forehead protector and said **"You graduate." **Yin Yang took it and tied it to his head before bowing and saying **"Thank You." **Iruka smirked and nodded **"Well I guess class dismissed you can all go to the playground until you parents arrive."**

End Chapter 2

Review Please & Once again correct me if any spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight Angel**_

Pairings: Yin Yang & Tenten (Main), Naruto & Hinata, and Shikamaru & Temari.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I don't own Street Fighter fighting styles or attacks either. Yin Yang & his family are mine though.

"**Speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 3: Tentens choice

Considering Iruka let everyone have the rest of the day off all the officially new shinobi, wish were actually very few (rookie 12 plus Yin Yang and 3 NEW CHALLANGERS), were at the playground training or talking about the new kid whose new jutsu was so cool.

"**Theirs something suspicious about that guy, I can fill it." **Neji said breaking the silence and glaring at Yin Yang, while Lee was punching a tree trunk and Tenten was staring only blushing at Yin Yang. **"You're just pissed because he made you and the Uchiha look like rookies." **Tenten pointed out while closing her eyes and remembering the impressive jutsu he displayed.** "I think he'd make an excellent rival." **Lee said as he continued to punch the tree. It was the for a split second Neji could have sworn he saw Yin Yang had the Byakugan with pupils that looked like the Sharingan at the same time. At this Neji just gasped getting Lee and Tentens attention. **"Whats Up." **Tenten asked the now shocked Neji **"Nothing I think I need to go inside."** Neji said as he headed into the academy to see the nurse, now that the sourpuss was gone Lee and Tenten decided to greet the new kid.

Yin Yang had an Art book out and was now working on a third picture with a pencil and to his side was colored pencils some with glitter, when Tenten and Lee showed up. **"HAY new guy I'm Rock Lee the green beast of Konoha what's your name!"** at this Yin Yang glanced away from his drawing and looked at his guests and replied **"Pardon did you say something?" **Lee fell down anime style and Tenten got an anime sweat drop, when Lee got up he put his fist in front of him with his eyes on fire and thought _"FINALLY GAI SENSAI I'VE FOUND MY ULTIMATE RIVALLLLLLLLLLL!"_

"**I'm sorry, my name is Yin Yang." **He said as he stood up and extended his and for an hand shake, Lee took it and tried to hurt Yin Yang but to no avail but when Tenten took it he did something no one expected especially all of the fan girls in the area, he took her hand by the fingers tilted her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. This caused Tenten to blush a shade of red she didn't even knew existed and a hundred fan girls to either cry, sigh, or look at Tenten with a killer intent. **"And you are miss?" **Yin yang asked as Tenten took her hand and put it on her chest near her heart while still blushing responded **"Tenten." **The moment was interrupted by Lee yelling **"Neji!" **Lee quickly ran over to his friend while Tenten stayed with Yin Yang **"So what do you have there?" **Tenten asked pointing to Yin Yangs art book. He gave it to her and she noticed the one he was drawing was Hinata staring at Naruto from behind a tree. **"So you noticed." **She asked with a not to surprised look Yin Yang just nodded. The next page was her Neji and Lee at there spot on the playground.** "These are good." **Tenten pointed out **"Thank you." **was Yin Yangs only reply. The final picture made her wide eyed and she began to blush even more than Hinata around Naruto, if at all possible **"You d-drew m-me…. b-beautifully." **She said as she stuttered, the drawing had her with very sparkly eyes and hair dew to the fact that it was the only picture that was colored **"I only draw what I see." **He said with a slight blush **"Besides you weren't really supposed to see that one.**" He said now blushing even more while rubbing the back of his head **"So since I'm new around here would you mind showing me around town after school." **Yin Yang replied trying really hard to change the subject **"Sure." **She said with a smile as she gave him back his art book. Before they could talk about where to go Iruka came out and said **"Class dismissed you may all go home."**

"**No time like the present I guess." **Was Yin Yangs response wile Tenten just blushed and nodded **"Let me just tell the guys I'm leaving, Ok." **Yin Yang nodded and she went to Lee and Neji to inform them that she'd be skipping after school training today.

As Tenten approached she was intercepted by Neji before she could say any thing **"I don't want you speaking to that guy is that clear."** Tenten glared at Neji and just said **"You're not my father Neji and I'm going to give him a tour of Konoha so stop being a JERK!" **she yelled Lee just nodded in compliance Neji turned around shaking his fist in anger. As she ran back to Yin Yang.

When Tenten returned to Yin Yang she had a single tear run down her face **" Are you okay?" **Yin yang asked in a worried manner, a nod was all he got in return they left the school getting a glare from Neji and a puzzled look from Lee.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twilight Angel**_

Pairings: Yin Yang & Tenten (Main), Naruto & Hinata, and Suske & Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I don't own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom hearts Weapons or attacks either, and I don't own Street Fighter fighting styles or attacks either. Yin Yang & his family are mine though.

"**Speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet the Parents 

As Tenten and Yin Yang walked threw the streets of Konoha talking about Yin Yangs performance in the exam when something caught his eye, it was a weapons shop that said "Tenoshi's Place" when Tenten realized that Yin Yang was looking at her fathers shop she decided to speak up. **"Dads shop is the best in town, want to check it out?" **Yin Yang just replied with a nod.

When they entered a big man that looked like he barely fit through the door with black hair and brown eyes was unboxing a new shipment of shuriken.** "DADDY!" **Tenten screamed as she threw her arms around the man neck and began to spin her around, after their little tornado he then noticed her headband **"Congratulations my little kunoichi we'll celebrate tonight but first I..." **his train of thought was cut short when he thought he saw a ghost from his past staring at him and his daughter, when he noticed his daughter was also staring at the boy with a smile his expression changed to confusion **"Sorry I'm Yin Yang." **Yin Yang said as he bowed, with his head still down he continues before Tenoshi could respond **"You're exactly what my parents said you were Teno." **At this Tenoshi went wide eyed at hearing this because now he knew who the boy was and who his parents, Tenten turned to stare at her father at the point his eyes went even wider if at all possible because what Tenoshi saw confirmed his suspicions, Yin Yang had the Byakugan and the Sharigan. When Tenten turned around Yin Yangs eyes were back to normal, Yin Yang decided to break the award silence **"Why don't you close up early and Tenten can take me to your house to talk, because I have to pick something up first." **At this Tenten just followed Yin Yang while Tenoshi just nodded in compliance.

When arriving at Yin Yangs apartment it turns out that it's only a couple of blocks away from Tentens house , he quickly went in and came out with a giant sword wrapped in bandages Tenten began to drool over the obviously very beautiful sword it wasn't as big as a zombatou (I think I spelled that right.) but it was still bigger than a normal sword, it was a onyx color but the blade in general was still silvery metal and the hilt was a crimson color mainly worn out over the years.(FFVII BUSTER SWORD people!) **"What's that ?" **Tenten asked while still drooling **"It was my fathers, my mother always used to polish it." **Was Yin Yangs only reply as he waved for Tenten to lead the way.

When they arrived they were surprised to see Tentens parent were smiling and oddly crying tears of joy. When Tenten and Yin Yang were settled Tenoshi broke the silence by asking **"Now please tell us your story Ultimate Eyed Ninja."**

End Chapter 4

* * *

Once again e-mail me any problems or spellin errors 

Before I do the next chapter I need to know what **Tentens mothers name** is.

Also Haku's going to be a **chick** so I need a pairing

Haku/Neji

Haku/Kiba

Haku/Shino

Haku/Chouji

**Also Ultimate rivalry**

Shikamaru/Ino

**Or**

Shikamaru/Temari


End file.
